Unbearable destiny
by hopexescaliber
Summary: Rima-chan had always wanted to show her feelings, then there's this "thing?" that was always there to comfort her. what if there was some secret with that person. and Rima fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!!!**

**Hey !!! still here to make Rimahiko!!! And with my friend's help… we've just started… the trademark she wanted^-^thanks Alyssa-nee chan!!! I knew you didn't' like shugo chara that much but you still helped me^-^ sorry if there are wrong grammars spellings and such^-^ hope you engoy this (this isn't the story yet!!!).**

**Prologue: **

_Unlike any other tree; I could hear her hopes,_

_I could sense her fear,_

_I could see her sorrow,_

_And I could feel..._

_I could feel her pain._

_Like any other tree; I couldn't comfort her,_

_I couldn't let her know I'm here,_

_I couldn't show any emotions._

**I know that it stinks making it this short, but my friend wanted to show this first and I haven't shown her what I was going to type for the next chapter . so if you have any ideas on what's happening next… shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!**

**Pls. review^-^**


	2. bonus

**Disclaimer: we do not own shugo chara^^**

**Jade:Sori for this sudden bonus, were not even sure what happens next so pls help us…**

**Aly: Yeah, we wanted to try to make a comic out of it but…**

**Jade: hope you like the bonus^^(Which has no connection with the story ^^)**

_QOUTE:_

_I've got three words to tell you,_

_Words that I tell to the people I care,_

_I love…_

_I love drugs._

_And you're my favorite kind,_

_Because you make me high!_

BONUS . ^-^ ;) ….

Both of them were left in the room…

"Hey do you know the three words?" Rima asked.

The boy felt tense, was she asking him to admit it?

"Come on! Tell me!!!" a blush crept on her cheeks.

"A…e…i…o…u…?"

"Huh?" she stared.

"I…"

"Spit it out already!"

"I love you!" he finally said.

She fainted.

"Chance!" he said as he kissed her lips, and carried her bridal style.

"Argh! Now I have to carry her home."

The end.

**Jade: the quote was weird so we decided to play with it^^**

**Aly: hopefully we'll find a more interesting one^^**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. first petal

**Disclaimer : I do not own shugo chara!!!**

**Ages: 13**

**Jade: thanks for the reviews^-^ glad the prologue didn't do badly.**

**Alyssa: thanks for the alerts too.**

**Jade:And we have something to tell too!**

**Alyssa: Yah, even if we have only a bit of readers we wanted to say that this will be all boy version, so there'll be a girl version of unbearable destiny^^**

**Jade: So this is all Nagi Pov!!!!**

**Alyssa: start with the trade mark!**

**Jade: long story…**

_**Unlike any other tree; I could hear her hopes,**_

_**I could sense her fear,**_

_**I could see her sorrow,**_

_**And I could feel...**_

_**I could feel her pain.**_

_**Like any other tree; I couldn't comfort her,**_

_**I couldn't let her know I'm here,**_

_**I couldn't show any emotions.**_

_I couldn't understand how much I fell for her._

**First Petal:**

_Her tear…_

I would wipe from her porcelain face,

_Her cries…_

I listen from this place,

_Her sorrows…_

I'd comfort from her sad fate.

She sings a solemn song, no one could hear from this place. I was right beside her… without her knowing. I try to bring my arms around her. _But I couldn't bring myself to do it._

I wanted to stay by her side,

_I couldn't move._

I wanted to tell her I was there for her,

_Yet no words came out._

I could only shade her from the rays of the sun.

I felt a special bond for her, I didn't understand.

But I was sure it wasn't love.

Because there was no such thing as a 'tree' falling in love, or any other emotions. My relationship to her was just a place.

A place she came to knew from her hiding from her destiny.

A place she came to release her _fear, anger, _and_ true happiness._

On a cliff in the grasp of civilization,

The garden was blooming with white irises and roses, the sent passing by. The view people would think was 'romantic'.

_But to her this was comfort_.

This was her comfort place…

A place she knew no one would find,

A place she can show her true self,

A place she knew no one could hurt her.

She's written a diary buried near my roots, I've seen what was written how many times now. I never changed; it was still full of her dreams and hope, her lies and failures, her wishes and sufferings.

It ached every time she'd shed a tear, it made me guilty for some reason., and I surely felt alive when she was with me.

"I'll be going now." She said to no specific person, while wiping her tear stained face.

"I'll be waiting for you again tomorrow." I tried to answer, but she couldn't hear me. I showered her with cherry blossoms, a sign I wished she'd take that I would always be waiting for her. I couldn't understand how this could have occuerd in me.

_I was a tree for all I know, I was a tree before she came. And I felt different when she did._

Her footsteps hurriedly left this place,

And I was alone,

_Again…_

It had been long since anyone had visited this place, the house beside the garden was empty like it was supposed to be. It never had cross my mind who still kept this place but I felt a sudden urge of wondering. How come I felt things that I shouldn't.

I mean… I am a tree aren't I?

_That is true… you are just a 'tree' aren't you?_

Who's there? I felt the ground the was someone leaning beside me. But how did he come close without me knowing?

_Another question the you want me to answer?_

Who are you?

_You should have asked that in the first place._

Who are you!

_Alright! I can't tell you who I am but I can tell you why I'm here._

Then why?

_You know I don't remember you being this rude. But then I forget, you don't remember._

What do you mean by that?

_Nothing, I promised someone I'd tell in time._

You're really pissing me off.

_Okay, okay. I'm here to make you human… again_. But Nagi didn't hear the last part.

What!

_You heard me… don't you want to be?_

**Alyssa: hope you like this chapter^^**

**Jade: please review!!!**


End file.
